The invention relates generally to a device and method for training and analysis of a putting stroke and, more particularly, to a putting stroke training system that identifies a preferred putting stroke and facilitates training for a golfer to repeat the preferred putting stroke.
For a golfer to be a good putter, the golfer must be able to control distance and direction with a putter. The golfer must also possess skills for “reading” a green. When “reading” a green, the golfer analyzes the terrain between the ball and the hole and determines the extent to which the ball will curve or “break” during the putt.
Golfers typically putt with a pendulum type swing using a shoulder turn. Other putting styles are also used, sometimes depending on the type and/or size of the putter. Regardless of the particular style used, it is critical to a successful putter that the golfer be capable of making a consistent stroke.
Training devices exist that purport to help golfers in achieving a consistent putting stroke. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0029916 A1 (Boscha) discloses a golf putter for training a golfer, where the golf putter has a handle, a head, and sensing unit for sensing parameters. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0249428 A1 (Pendleton, et al.) discloses a putting training device comprising a surface over which a golfer executes a putting stroke, an electric field generator, an electric field detector, and a plurality of electrodes responsive to the electric field generator each for producing an electric field. As the golfer executes the putting stroke, one or more of the electric fields is perturbed, and the electric field detector detects the perturbed electric field to determine parameters related to putter head movement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,579 B1 (Hart) discloses a dynamic laser based golf swing analysis system having single and multiple laser sources that broadcast a monochromatic laser light projected through a cylindrical lens system to generate a series of light planes in space. None of these prior devices adequately illustrates a putting stroke path to assist a golfer in making consistent and accurate putting strokes.